Numb
by heretosay
Summary: We'll. . .it has come to my observation that, I'm sorry to say, your fiancée is in a coma." All human! Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

** _He Said _**

**A/N: Well, here's my first story! I'm pretty happy with it. There will probably be some grammatical errors in it, so if you notice any, please say something! I appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism is accepted. **

**General Plot line: Bella is in in a Coma. She can't see, but she can hear, feel, and sense everything that's going around her. Edward is her best friend and basically this is what goes on in her mind when she is in a Coma. **

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except maybe the plot. Everything else basically belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Why was it dark? I couldn't see? Was I blind? I heard a soft sound of a door being opened and closed.

"Bells? Why are you lying on the ground?"

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Edward, my best friend. I tried to move my legs and arms, they wouldn't.

_What's the matter with me? _

I tried moving my lips to talk, they wouldn't.

_Did something happened?_

My mind started to freak out.

"Bella!" I could tell that there was an edge of concern in his voice. Should there be?

The air around me moved and I felt someone kneeling besides me.

_Edward?  
_  
I tried to speak, nothing came out.

"Bells!?" He sounded frantic now, shaking me. I had no control to stop him, no arm to comfort him.  
_  
_"Carlisle!" He said with relief. There was pause. "N-no, it's Bella. She wont respond to me nor move." It sounded like he was sobbing. Edward never cried.

Another pause, I felt pressure on my neck.

"Yeah, t-there's a pulse." He took a deep breath.

"I don't know. She's in sort of of an o-odd p-p-position. It's scaring me Carlisle."

I felt his hand on my chest. What was he doing?

"N-n-nothing to bad. H-h-her arms are in a weird position, and so is her s-s-spine."

He was _shaking_. Was I that bad?

"O-okay," He said. "Hurry up!"

I heard nothing else after that, except his sobbing. He was losing it. I wanted more than anything to reach up and tell him not to worry. That he doesn't need to fret over someone like. . .me.

It felt like hours to me, but I guess it was only a few minutes. I hear, what sounds like, a car, almost at full speed, and then, a loud screeching of breaks. I would flinch if I could.

I felt hair in my face, hair in my mouth. Was it Edward's? I couldn't tell. Arms moved around me, like he was hugging me.

"Edward."

_Carlisle. _

"Edward," He repeated again, his voice full of pity and sadness.

_I don't need _pity.

"You have to let go."

"No," he mumbled

_Oh Edward._

I felt a soft movement above me. If I asked him. . .he would, I thought. Edward would do anything for me. He knew me better than anyone else in the world.

"Edward, please, she needs our help, you want her to be normal again don't you?"

_Normal. _

His breath faltered. And then another movement, like the one before. And then, the hair disappeared and his arms left me.

_No! _I thought. _Don't leave me. _

I felt another pair of strong arms around me, and then I felt myself being lifted in the air.

_Where were they taking me?_

A sound of a door opening, I was now released from the strong arms holding me. I feel something soft underneath me, but my head was on something hard.

Was it on Edwards lap? Someone's hand was stroking my hair, yes, I figured.

We started moving.

_We're in a car._

It wasn't long before that I felt myself being picked up by the same strong arms and carried, quite hurriedly.

A smell hit me as soon as I heard the doors open.

It was blood.

Strong, intense . . . we're in a hospital. I knew it. It made sense.

"We have an emergency!" Came Edward's rushed voice.

"What's the patience name?"

"Is that really important right now?" Edward's voice demanded.

"Isabella Swan," Carlisle answered.

"What's the current situation with the patient?"

"We don't know, when and how, but she wont move and wont talk, her eyes wont open, but she has a pulse."

"Mhhm, and what are you in relation to her?"

"We're her-"

"I'm her fiancé,"

_WHAT!? Edward. . ._

When I get to my regular self again, I'm going to make sure _he's_ in the hospital.

I could only imagine the look on Carlisle's face.

"Okay, we'll send her to room 12, it's the last room on the right. A doctor should already be in there."

I was being lifted into the air again. But this time, I knew where I was heading.

I'm now being lowered onto a soft surface, a bed? I could only guess.

I soon felt something cold on my chest, I would of jumped.

And then someone was holding my hand.

"We'll . . . it has come to my observation that, I'm sorry to say, your fiancée is in a coma."

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 2! I'm so excited. I feel like it's really short, but that's the best I can do right now. I just want to post something. I hope you guys like it. :D **

My mind was speechless.

A coma!? A coma!?

What was I going to do? Oh right, _I couldn't _do _anything. _

The hand besides me stiffened and I mentally kicked the nurse for putting him through this.

"What?" Edward chocked out, desperately clutching my hand, so much that it hurt.

"I am so sorry, there's nothing we can do but wait and see if she wakes up." The nurse said solemnly.

"If?" Edward whispered, as if it couldn't be possible.

"Well. . .there's a chance that she wont wake up." The nurse said so low that I could hardly hear her.

Edward groaned and I felt pressure on my bed.

Carlisle then begun to speak, "There's a chance though, that she'll wake, right?"

"Absolutely," The nurse said. "But I can't guarantee and if she doesn't, you have to eventually decide on whether or not you want to. . .uhm. . . pull the plug, so to speak."

_Oh great way to be sympathetic. _Edward's hand tightened in a death grip.

"NO!" He yelled, almost scathingly.

"Edward," Carlisle said soothingly. "You have to be reasonable, you don't want her to stay like this forever. What if she's aware of what's happening, you can't make her live like this."

The pressure on my bed lifted, almost in a fast lightening speed.

"Reasonable?" Edward cried. "Reasonable? You expect me to reasonable after my best friend is said to be in a Coma!"

I mentally gasped. _Please Edward, don't yell. Everything will be okay._

However, Carlisle didn't say anything and I heard footsteps and the door closing a second later.

The pressure on my bed soon returned and so did the death grip. For some reason though, it didn't bother me.

"Oh Bella! Please wake up, I love you too much to let you go."

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! :D**

_Love!? Love!?_

He loves me? Since when? All these years and he just_ confesses to me now! When I have absolutely no way of responding to him. How could he!?_

However, if I could I would cry right now and throw my arms around him. Telling him that I'll always love him for now and forever.

_That jerk._

But then I realized, he never actually said he was _in love _with me. We've always said 'I love you' to each other and it was no more than friendship love (well at least for him) and this is no different.

_But when he said it, I felt a different kind of emotion. . .desperation?_

I wasn't sure, but yet again, I am in a coma and my life is in danger. How was a best friend supposed to react? Pleased?

My mind started wonder as I thought about Edward and my current situation. I was so out of it that I didn't here the door open but Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, it's getting late." I heard him whisper.

The hand holding mine tightened.

"Edward come on, it's getting late, and you have to eat something."

I heard a sigh and I could only guess it came from Edward.

"Carlisle, I can't. I can't just leave her."

I sighed (in my mind of course). I wish he would go, I wish he could leave me to think in peace instead of having my brain go crazy every time he touched me.  
_  
Oh Edward, I don't want you to go_.

"Please Edward, just for the night and then you'll come first thing in the morning?"

I felt a soft movement.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I just. . .I can't."

Silent tears fell down.

"Alright, I understand."

Confusion swept over me. Understand? How? Have you had a best friend go in to a freaking coma?

"But let me just get you something from the cafe in the hospital alright? You at least need to eat."

I felt another movement and I could only guess it was a shrug.

"Fine," Edward murmured so quietly that I could barely hear it.

The door shut and I felt relief.

"Oh Bella," Edward chocked. "Bella, there's something I have to say. Something important. I feel like such an idiot since you're probably not going to hear a word I am saying and even if you do, you probably wont remember anything I say. But I'm going to say it because I've held it in for years."

As I heard what he said (which was difficult since he was sobbing) I felt more silent tears.

"Bella, I love you! But I don't just love you, I'm _in _love with you."

Say what!?

"With you being in a c-c-coma I've come to realize that I may not have another chance to say this to you. But you're my soulmate bells. I know you don't believe in that stuff, but when I met you I started to believe. Bella, oh god, Bella, please _wake up._ Just wake up so I can hear your voice and truly confess to you."

I cried. In my mind I cried. In my mind I ran up to Edward and kissed him. In my mind he held me and I held him.

I felt a quick movement and my hand that he was holding was brought to his lips. I also felt another movement and I soon felt something warm and wet on my lips. He kissed me!

Not more then a minute after I soon felt him stroking my hair and sighing every once in a while.

And then everything went black.

**A/N: Ehhhh. . . I don't know what to think of this chapter. . . It sounded very cliche to me. I don't know, I just wanted to get something in I guess. I think the next chapter well be my last. Please review! And as a question to ask you all, would you want Bella to wake up from her Coma or stay in it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**For all those that have waited patiently or that are just tuning in; This is my last chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the lateness. **

**________________________**

A pounding headache soon awoke me as light peered into my eyelids. A soft groan escaped as the pounding increased.

"Bella?" Asked a voice I knew too well.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked rubbing my fingers against my temple. A couple minutes passed, and I never got my answer. Instead, I heard more then one set of footsteps come into the room.

"Edward!" I screeched as I felt something cold press against my chest.

"Bella!" Edward cried, "relax! It's just a stethoscope."

I opened my eyes and indeed a nurse was leaning over me, listening to my heart. I looked to my left to see Edward by my side. To be honest, he looked terrible. Stress was written all over his body. However, I observed, if you looked closely enough, you couldsee a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh bells!" He sighed as he hugged me when the nursed moved away. "I've missed you so much." His voice was soft and light. I sighed contently as the pounding weakened. I'm happy to be in his arms, but why did he sound so relieved? And more importantly, why I'm I in a hospital?

"Edward, why am I here?" He pulled away and looked at me.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"Well," he started.

"Bella?" I turned to the nurse. "Would you please look at me so I can finish checking you."

"Well," I listened to Edward as the nurse continued looking at me. "A few days ago, you were on the roof of your house. I wasn't there, but we called each other earlier that day to meet up. When I came to your house, you were-in an odd position on the ground. I didn't know what was going on, but I assumed you fell of the roof. I was really scared so I called Carlisle and we took you to the hospital. The doctors took you in, and it turns out you were in a Coma. And you've been in a coma for about a week."

I nodded, as I tried to comprehend the whole thing.

"Well Bella," the nurse said. "Everything seems to be okay, does anything hurt?"

I nodded, "Just my head."

"I figured, well in that case we'll just give you some Advil and in about a couple of hours your headache should go away. And then in a matter of 3 days or so, if nothing goes wrong, you are free to go."

I smiled gratefully and the nurse turned to leave. As soon as I saw that the nurse was completely out of earshot I motioned for Edward to come near.

"Bells, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, in his sweet and caring manor.

I nodded as I took his hand in my, resting it against my cheek. He took it instantly and began rubbing circles with his thumb. His cold hands almost made my headache disappear.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

I shook my head, blushing.

"I had no idea when you were going to wake up, Bells. For seven days I didn't have anyone to talk to, call, or watch scary movies with. For seven days I thought you were going to - going to." Edward was almost at the point of sobbing and there was no need for him to continue, I knew what he was going to say.

"Edward," I said, almost roughly. I took both my hands and rested them on his cheeks, bringing his face inches away from mine as I sat up from my bed. Instinctively he leaned his forward against mind and put his free hand on top of my hand. "If I die before you," I said feeling him wince. "I want you to not beat yourself up. Please stay strong, never blame yourself, and continue to live your life. Would you promise me that?"

"Yes," He hesitated. "I promise."

"And would you promised me something in return?" Edward continued. I nodded. "Promise to never scare me again like that Bells, please." I smiled and agreed.

We continued to stay like this, each of wishing to take ones pain away. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the nurse came in, carrying a cup of water and two pills. I eagerly took them, and gulped them down.

"Hopefully that's all you need," the nurse said. "Mr. Cullen, please make sure she takes it easy. You can let her walk around the room a little bit but if she feels at all dizzy please make sure she gets back to bed, and call me immediately."

Edward nodded as the nurse started to leave. However, she turned around looking at me thoughtfully. "Ms. Swan, I want you to be aware that this man has not left your side since you've been here, not even for more than five minutes. I haven't seen anything like this in my 10 years of being here. You deserve each other and you better keep a hold of him, and not let go." She finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

I looked at Edward (whose face turned two shades darker) and gave him a confusing look as the nurse walked away.

------------------------------

"So," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if what I was about to say would be too awkward. It's been three days since I last woke up and I was currently in Edward's living room, resting my head against his shoulder and watching Romeo and Juliet. Edward turned to look at me expectantly.

"I've been having these...dreams." I stated. His face showed a sign of confusion. Gathering up my courage, I continued.

"Everything is dark and I can't move or feel anything. However, I do hear something and I'm almost certain it's your voice."

Edward thought for a moment, "do you remember what it said?"

"Yeah," I said. And after pause I continued, "It said my name, and then it said...I'm in love with you."

"Oh," Edward said, blushing. "I can explain."

__________________

**So, I had a lot fun writing this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have the inspiration. But now I finally have the story done! Yay! I'm currently working on an imprint story which should be about novel length. So that should be fun! **

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! Please, please, please, please, review!  
**


End file.
